


Shooting Star

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Astronomy, Phanniemay 2016, Weird, and argument about stars, btw is that really how you write her name?, butokay, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: Never talk about topics you know nothing about. It doesn't matter your name is "Star", if you're not sure about a star, don't go into an argument.And, God forbid, don't enter into an argument with apassionate





	

He hadn’t really meant to eavesdrop this conversation but on his defense he could say it was about astronomy. And you have 100% guarantee that if you talk about astronomy in thirty feet radious from him he’ll be listening.

So when he heard Star talking about a certain star he HAD to interrupt.

“Um… Pardon me” he said hesistantly, “the star you saw definetly wasn’t Wega.”

Both of the girls, the one with blond hairs and a flower and the Latina one looked at him surprised.

“Of course it was Wega.”

“It cannot be.”

The talk between the A-lister and the looser caught some interest. Soon some crowd gathered around.

“It was on northern-east, what else could it be?”

“Star, listen-” he didn’t want the attention. The more he got the more humiliated the Star would be and the bigger his punishment would be.

“No!” she shouted “you listen to ME!”

She easily got into the centre of attention, the whole cafeteria was staring at her.

“The star I was describing had four smaller stars around and was near the Milky Way. I’ve also saw it in the nothern-east as I already said. You must be some kind of moron to not see I’m telling the truth, and only what I’M saying is right, you idiot.”

He was literally taken aback. Who was she to blabbering around about something she had no idea and calling HIM an amateur?

Somebody from the crowd cheered. Danny knew that part of what she said was made especially for the observing ones but he didn’t care. Like he didn’t care about the punishment he was about to get.

“Huh, silence? Our little astronaut cannot find words to describe how wrong he was? If it wasn’t Wega, then tell me please, what had I seen?” her sweet tone was the final thing that caused him to react.

“You couldn’t saw Wega, because its November.” He said in grave tone. “And it’s way lower and on the west side now. What you saw was Kappella.”

When he left the cafeteria the only sound he heard was the ringing bell.

THE END


End file.
